1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hinge consisting of a first hinge part which may be fixed to a furniture body or the like, and a second hinge part which may be mounted on a door, or flap, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional hinges of above-noted type are known wherein the two hinge parts are flexibly connected through an inner and an outer guide link, which are pivoted on hinge pins located on the respective hinge parts, and which constitutes an articulated, quadrilateral system which lifts the door, flap, or the like off the furniture body when it is opened, are designed as so-called "pot-hinges". In these hinges the pot-shaped part of the hinge is accommodated, as a rule in a recess in the door, flap or the like, and the corresponding articulated, movable, part of the hinge, consisting of a U-shaped metal section, which is screwed on to the furniture body using a mount. The guide links of these hinges are either straight or slightly curved, or they may be a multi-sided polygon connection, the link ends being rolled in to concentrically surround the associated hinge pins. The disadvantage of these known hinges is that their opening angle is limited to approximately 90.degree. to 93.degree.. However, it is in practice often desirable for a door, flap or the like to open through an angle wider than 90.degree. or 93.degree., for example, when opening the doors of a radiogram, a kitchen corner unit or the like.
Admittedly, pot hinges have been known which have an opening angle of about 115.degree., but in these hinges the height or rather the pot depth has to be abnormally great in order to arrange the hinge pins at a sufficiently large spacing. This excessive height is, however, incompatible with the depth of the doors of the cupboard or the like. Other hinges are known which open through an angle wider than 90.degree., but these have a very complex linkage and incorporate additional elements which are slidable on the fixed parts of the hinge and are connected with the movable parts of the hinge in an articulated system. Not only is the design of these hinges complex, but their manufacture is cumbersome and they are correspondingly expensive. Hinges of this type therefore have a limited range of application: they are only built into furniture where it is indispensable for the doors to open through an angle wider than 90.degree..
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hinge of the aforesaid type which has an opening angle of more than 90.degree. without exceeding the dimensions of a simple hinge and which, as a result of its moderate manufacturing costs, is still an article that can be made available as a mass-produced appliance.